Lord Beketus Caballero
---- Appearence His face seems to be contorted into a permanent, judgmental scowl. He can almost always, when away from the field of battle, be found wearing spectacles or a monocle. His clothing is regal and ornate. He smells of cologne, fine leather and sweet tobacco smoke. His head is bald, though if one would see him during a lengthy hunting expedition or a campaign, they would notice a creeping stubble all across his crown. Family The first son of a significantly wealthy Tirissian aristocrat, Beketus was expected to fulfill martial and political duties and was groomed to do so since early adolescence. He grew to be a tall and stout man and his household servants made frequent use of his breastplate stretcher. When his father, in an effort to negotiate the sale of land from a neighboring noble promised Beketus as a husband to the landowner's daughter, Beketus fled the island nation. His father bore Beketus no ill will regarding his flight, citing in letters to his son that it was a greedy endeavor. On a pilgrimage to Northshire, he was smitten (no pun intended) by a beautiful and quiet priestess who was herself the son of rich and pious merchants. With newfound faith in the Light, Beketus swore fealty to the Light and underwent the rites of becoming a Paladin following their eventual wedding and birth of their first child, Esther. Role in the brief Tyr's Hand State By Year 27, Beketus had emerged as a major figure in the movement for the restoration of Lordaeron. He worked closely with such figures as Tirion Fordring, Lutheri Forsen, Daern Truefaith, and Maxwell Tyrosus in driving the forces of the Scourge from the Plaguelands. Following the Lordaeron Temple Knights' Stromgarde Campaign, refugees of that kingdom flooded into the well-defended enclave of New Avalon and with a lack of leadership, Beketus volunteered to act as the emerging town's first magistrate. During that time, the people found their magistrate to be "snobbish," but no one could argue with the results. Under Magistrate Caballero, the unskilled refugees were put to work on large scale public works projects such as roads, sewers, and the wharf. Within a month, none could tell that New Avalon had been ransacked by the a year before. Role in New Lordaeron By the summer of Year 28, the Plaguelands were receding to Tirisfal and disinfranchised civilians of the south were migrating north. Lord Lutheri Forsen determined that Beketus' skill could no longer be spent on one town, instead he appointed him the Lord of the newly emerging Havenshire Borough. Once again, Lord Beketus or "Beket" as he had come to be known, put his skills to work on improving the region he found himself entrusted with. Over the course of a few months, he transformed the borough into New Lordaeron's trade hub by establishing trade agreements with Stormwind, Theramore, Bogpaddle, and Booty Bay. Imports and exports were moving in and out of the port at Tyr's Bay on a daily basis. Beketus had become New Lordaeron's wealthiest man in less than a year. In Year 30, Beketus had grown content with his efforts in New Lordaeron and sought to bring the same degree of change to his native Kul Tiras. He gave his title back to the government he had helped to establish and journeyed back to Boralus with his family. The Caballero Banks The lords of New Lordaeron's emerging aristocracy began courting Beketus in the hopes of securing loans to pay for improvements to their own boroughs. Therefore, to handle these requests and requests from citizens desiring their own loans, Lord Beketus created his own bank in New Avalon then later he would expand to New Stratholme, Corin's Crossing, Hearthglen, and Chillwind. Category:Character Biographies